Legendary Yo-kai
symbol.]] The are a select group of powerful Yo-kai that can only be befriended after filling out the Legend Pages of the Yo-kai Medallium, which is done by collecting certain sets of Yo-kai Medals to break the seal surrounding a particular Legendary Yo-kai, with each seal requiring a different set of 8 Medals, which vary depending on the game series. All Yo-kai in this group are Rank S Yo-kai, and there exists at least one Legendary that represents the eight main tribes. Once unsealed, these Yo-kai will start off at Lv. 1. Five of these Yo-kai were the first to be introduced in the first Yo-kai Watch video game, representing the Brave, Mysterious, Heartful, Eerie, and Tough tribes. In Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls, three more Legendary Yo-kai representing the Charming, Shady and Slippery tribes were introduced, completing the set of eight. In Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi and Tempura, 3 more Legendary Yo-kai representing the Brave, Charming, and Eerie tribes were introduced, with the Brave and Charming Legendaries being found only in one version of the games. In addition, 2 new subcategories of Legendary Yo-kai are introduced, noted as the Legendary VIP Yo-kai whose members consist of a Legendary representing the Brave, Mysterious, and Heartful tribes and the 'Merican Legendary Yo-kai whose members consist of a Legendary representing the Brave, Mysterious, Tough, and Heartful tribes. In Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki, four more Merican Legendary Yo-kai were added whose members consist of a Legendary representing the Charming, Shady, Eerie, and Slippery tribes to complete the set of 8, as well as the addition of a second Legendary Yo-kai for the Slippery tribe exclusively found in the game. In addition, Sukiyaki introduced another subcategory of Legendary Yo-kai, noted as the Mystery Legendary Yo-kai . With the 2.2 Update, two more Mystery Legendary Yo-kai were added to complete the set of 8. In Yo-kai Watch Busters 2, 2 more Legendary Yo-kai representing the Tough and Shady tribes were introduced, leaving the Mysterious and Heartful without a second pair of representatives. Summoning Song/ Chant Legendary Yo-kai, despite falling to one of the pre-established Yo-kai Tribes, have a unique summoning chant which plays instead of the regular ones. These chants are very bombastic and grandiose compared to the normal Yo-kai Tribes. Yo-kai Watch English In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: "Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary!" Japanese In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: . Yo-kai Watch Model Zero Along with the originally introduced Yo-kai Tribes, the Legendary Yo-kai's chant with the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero in the anime and when playing with the toys has replaced with instrumentals, with the Legendaries getting a bombastic orchestra line. When set at the 2 setting however, the normal summoning fanfare is a bombastic brass cover. Yo-kai Watch Model U English: In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: Legendary! Legendary! Legendary! Legend~Dar~rry! with a orchestra accompaniment and sung by a choir. Like the Model Zero Yo-kai Watch, the ending is slightly altered, with sounds of celebration at the ending. Japanese: In the anime and when playing with the toys, their chant is: with a orchestra accompaniment and sung by a choir. Like the Model Zero Yo-kai Watch, the ending is slightly altered, with sounds of celebration at the ending. Yo-kai Watch Dream In the anime, the summoned Yo-kai will play a roulette game to determine if they get a lucky or unlucky summon even with the opera yo-kais. Every Legendary (except Shogunyan) will stand still while the stage moves them. Dark Yo-kai Watch List of Legendary Yo-kai 'Merican Legendary Yo-kai Legendary VIP Yo-kai Mystery Legendary Yo-kai Crystal Legendary Yo-kai Main article: Crystal Legendary Yo-kai Required Yo-kai to unseal Legendary Yo-kai - YW2= *'Mirapo' *'Draggie' *'Dismarelda' *'Jibanyan' *'Baku' *'Buhu' *'Cadin' *'Insomni' - Blasters= *'Wondernyan' *'Baddinyan' *'Thornyan' *'Jibanyan' *'Rubinyan' *'Robonyan' *'Melonyan' *'Watermelnyan' - Anime= *'Blazion' *'Tattletell' *'Robonyan' *'Jibanyan' *'Hungramps' *'Hidabat' *'Manjimutt' *'Noko' - Wibble Wobble= *'Jibanyan' *'Insomni' *'Draggie' *'Cadin' *'Mirapo' *'Baku' - Sangokushi= :As Bushinyan Ryu Ho *'Wondernyan Cho Un' *'Warunyan Cho Un' *'Togenyan Cho Un' *'Jibanyan Ryubi' *'Maskednyan Cho Un' *'Robonyan Cho Un' *'Melonnyan Cho Un' *'Suikanyan Cho Un' - YW3= *'Toadal Dude' *'Arachnus' *'Baku' *'Smogmella' *'Miradox' *'Jibanyan' *'Faux Kappa' *'Hovernyan' - Busters 2= *'Jibanyan' *'Hovernyan' *'Toranka' *'Nyanses II' *'Robonyan' *'Emenyan' *'Dracunyan' *'Blazion' }} - Komashura= - YW2= *'Firewig' *'Blazion' *'Swelterrier' *'Tublappa' *'Lava Lord' *'Tunatic' *'Zerberker' *'Frazzel' - Blasters= *'Chilhuahua' *'Blazion' *'Swelterrier' *'Komiger' *'Lie-in Heart' *'Pinkipoo' *'Komane' *'Sir Berus' - Wibble Wobble= *'Blazion' *'Tunatic' *'Swelterrier' *'Zerberker' *'Lava Lord' *'Tublappa' - Sangokushi= :As Shurakoma Den Tan *'Gari Ouji Koho Su' *'Gulagulion Cho Hi' *'Robomenken Ro Shoku' *'Torajiro Son Ken' *'Manojishi Ba Tai' *'Zukyukyunta Han Sho' *'Shishikoma Son Saku' *'Sanzu-no-Inu Ro Shoku' - YW3= *'Swelterrier' *'Pinkipoo' *'Doggynyan' *'Puppiccino' *'Push Pup' *'Lie-in Heart' *'Sir Berus' *'Komane' - Busters 2= *'Komasan' *'Tanto' *'Komane' *'Komiger' *'Robokoma' *'Sir Berus' *'Swelterrier' *'Lazy Sundae' }} - Gilgaros= - YW2= *'Cruncha' *'Frostail' *'Goldenyan' *'Damona' *'Auntie Heart' *'Count Cavity' *'Eterna' *'Shadow Venoct' - Blasters= *'Cruncha' *'Frostail' *'Hornaplenty' *'Damona' *'Auntie Heart' *'Count Cavity' *'Eterna' *'Shadow Venoct' - Wibble Wobble= *'Auntie Heart' *'Count Cavity' *'Shadow Venoct' *'Goldenyan' *'Frostail' *'Cruncha' - Sangokushi= :As Yamabuki Oni Ko U *'Inochitori Jo Sho' *'Fumazaru Ba Cho' *'Oyamori En Jutsu' *'Master Nyada Shiba Ki' *'Zetsu Ojii Mo Kaku' *'Kirameki Ko En' *'Jorogumo En Sho' *'Kage Orochi Shu Yu' - YW3= *'Cruncha' *'Frostail' *'Goldenyan' *'Damona' *'Auntie Heart' *'Count Cavity' *'Eterna' *'Shadow Venoct' }} - Spoilerina= - Blasters= *'Sgt. Burly' *'Hovernyan' *'Signiton' *'Demuncher' *'SV Snaggerjag' *'Slimamander' *'Wobblewok' *'Devourer' - Wibble Wobble= *'Predictabull' *'Mermaidyn' *'Faux Kappa' *'Miradox' *'Smogmella' *'Demuncher' - Sangokushi= :As Netaballerina Gu Ki *'Ryujin Ryu Gu' *'Fuyunyan Soso' *'Tabigappa Kyo I' *'Oni-kui Jo Sho' *'Tsuraretaromaru Kan Nei' *'Mitsumata Nozuchi Ryu Yo' *'Dondoro Ri Ju' *'Denjin Ba Kin' - YW3= *'Little Charrmer' *'Silver Lining' *'Treetter' *'Blazion' *'Sgt. Burly' *'Whapir' *'Komasan' *'Komajiro' }} - Elder Bloom= - YW2= *'Nurse Tongus' *'High Gnomey' *'Don Chan' *'Papa Windbag' *'Peppillon' *'Statiking' *'Rhyth' *'Dromp' - Blasters= *'Yoodooit' *'Vacuumory' *'Uncle Infinite' *'Grainpa' *'Ol' Fortune' *'Awevil' *'Q'wit' *'Dubbles' - Wibble Wobble= *'Nurse Tongus' *'High Gnomey' *'Papa Windbag' *'Rhyth' *'Peppillon' *'Statiking' - Sangokushi= :As Hanasakijii Son Shi *'Hitomakasennin Saji' *'Omoidashin Jun Yu' *'Jigajii-san Ganhaku Ko' *'Komejii Ko Chu' *'Fukurojijii Hi I' *'Maboroshi Tei Iku' *'Mosen Osho So Shoku' *'Zorome Daimyojin Kai Etsu' - YW3= *'Q'wit' *'Grainpa' *'Naandhi' *'Vacuumory' *'Tongue-Twister' *'Frogetmenot' *'Ol' Fortune' *'Green Gramps' }} - Poofessor= - Blasters= *'Cuttincheez' *'Swelton' *'Dismarelda' *'Bananose' *'Moskevil' *'Whisbe' *'Snottle' *'Whinona' - Wibble Wobble= *'Daiz' *'Chymera' *'Kingmera' *'Chilhuahua' *'Rageon' *'Beetall' - Sangokushi= :As Unchikuma Ko Shi *'Hekokijin Yo Ho' *'Asekkaki Kyo Cho' *'Donyorinne Gogoku Tai' *'Nagabanana Ise Ki' *'Oda Nobunyaga' *'Janegavoon So Hyo' *'Hanahojin Chin Kyo' *'Kongaragal To Haku' - YW3= *'Snottle' *'Cuttincheez' *'Spewart' *'Moskevil' *'Whispocrates' *'Messyrai' *'Dismarelda' *'Shedwin' }} - Dandoodle= - YW2= *'Multimutt' *'Lie-in Heart' *'Badude' *'Shmoopie' *'Tattlecast' *'Casanuva' *'Skreek' *'Ray O'Light' - Blasters= *'Frazzel' *'Tanbo' *'Bruff' *'Supoor Hero' *'Carniboy' *'Casanuva' *'Rudy' *'Ray O'Light' - Anime= *'Baku' *'Noway' *'Dazzabel' *'Spenp' *'Peppillon' *'Babblong' - Wibble Wobble= *'Badude' *'Multimutt' *'Ray O'Light' *'Shmoopie' *'Skreek' *'Casanuva' - Sangokushi= :As Ikemenken Kakukyo Hei *'Hiraishin Rai Do' *'Sakigakenosuke Kin Sen' *'Aniki Ga En' *'Okanenider Yo Sho' *'Niku-kui Otoko Kako Ha' *'Motemacool Kaku Ka' *'Tenko' *'Hareotoko Shiba Sho' - YW3= *'Lappinitup' *'Casanuva' *'Tenguriginal' *'Ray O'Light' *'Thurston' *'Carniboy' *'Whirlweasel' *'Kyubi' }} - Slurpent= - Blasters= *'Illuminoct' *'Kingmera' *'Uber Geeko' *'Blizzaria' *'Unikirin' *'Eyellure' *'Arachnia' *'Mermother' - Wibble Wobble= *'Eyesoar' *'Confuze' *'Appak' *'Supyo' *'Mermadonna' *'Unikirin' - Sangokushi= :As Yamatan Shiko Tei *'Yomi Gensui So Jin' *'Homura Tengu Ba Shoko' *'Umi Bozu Seki Heki' *'Hyakkihime Dai Kyo' *'Ageageha Sho En' *'Yamimaru Kaku' *'Onemu-no-sei Cho Sen' *'Seiryu Ryu Gu' - YW3= *'Devourer' *'Kingmera' *'Uber Geeko' *'Tigappa' *'Unikirin' *'Eyellure' *'Arachnia' *'Mermother' }} - Batan Q= - Asura= - Otohime= - Nandaryuoh= }} Trivia *Ever since the first game, Jibanyan, Dismarelda, Blazion, and Casanuva have always been required to unlock a Legendary Yo-kai in every game, including side games. *In the first game, Shogunyan is the only Legendary Yo-kai that can be befriended during the course of the main story, with the others having at least one Yo-kai who can only be befriended post-game. Gilgaros is an exception, due to how all the Yo-kai needed to summon him are Crank-a-kai-exclusive, and thus relies solely on luck. **Komashura has Kyubi. **Dandoodle has Everfore and Insomni. **Elder Bloom has Dromp and Castelius Max (though the needed Platinum Bar to evolve Castelius I can be obtained before post-game via the "Snap Castelius I!" Yo-kai Cam challenge or the Golden Egg event). *In the second game, with the inclusion of trading, technically any Legendary Yo-kai can be befriended during the course of the main story, though there are a few Yo-kai who only become available post-game. Like before, Gilgaros and Slurpent are exceptions, due to their Yo-kai being Crank-a-kai-exclusive. **Spoilerina has Demuncher and Master Nyada. **Poofessor has Kyubi and Venoct. **Dandoodle has Badude, Tattlecast, and Multimutt. Due to being specially obtained Yo-kai, they cannot be traded until post-game. *Dandoodle in the anime is the cheapest Legendary Yo-kai ever summoned, requiring 6 Yo-kai Medals to summon him rather than the traditional 8. This would later be used as the normal amount needed to summon Legendary Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, due to that game not including every Yo-kai. **However, after Dandoodle's summoning, all future Legendary Yo-kai would be simply encountered like normal Yo-kai are. *The first five Legendary Yo-kai required Yo-kai Medals in the first game are all arranged to form into distinctive patterns. **Shogunyan and Gilgaros: One Medal for each Yo-kai tribe. **Komashura: Two Medals from the Charming, Brave, Mysterious, and Tough tribe, with the later four done in reverse order if counted clockwise. Incidentally, both of the Charming medals are of the Koma-inu family and both the Brave and Tough medals have the Yo-kai share the same designs. **Dandoodle: All Medals are from the Eerie tribe. **Elder Bloom: Two Medals from the Heartful, Slippery, Shady, and Tough tribes. Unlike Komashura, the clockwise order is preserved for the later four Medals. *The 5 originally released Legendary Yo-kai (as well as Spoilerina) featured in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble had their Legend Page Seals be slightly abridged versions of their seals present in Yo-kai Watch 2. The are largely different, but have at least one Yo-kai that was . *''Yo-kai Watch 3'' features the first instance of version-exclusive Legendary Yo-kai, with Asura available to only Tempura ''players, Otohime available to only ''Sushi ''players, and Nandaryuoh being available to only ''Sukiyaki players. *''Yo-kai Watch 3'' has Poofessor as a Yo-kai in Chapter 2 despite him not being availible in the legend pages. **In the English localized version he also keeps mistakenly referring to Legendary Yo-kai as Legend Yo-kai *The Brave tribe has the most Legendary Yo-kai representatives, with six. Interestingly enough, 4 of them have cat-based designs they are Shogunyan, Columbakat, The Last Nyanmurai, & Crystal Bushinyan *Despite having an English summoning chant in the Summoning App, Yo-kai Watch 2 uses the Japanese summoning chant in the English localization when unsealing. **This was fixed in the update for Version 1.1, released in January 2017. It was also fixed for European releases. *In the anime, different Yo-kai were used to summon the two unsealed Legendary Yo-kai: **The Yo-kai that unlocked Shogunyan's Medallium page were Jibanyan, Blazion, Tattletell, Robonyan, Hungramps, Hidabat, Manjimutt, and Noko. **The Yo-kai that unlocked Dandoodle's Medallium page were Baku, Babblong, Dazzabel, Noway, Peppillon, and Spenp. In Other Languages German Legändära Stamm See Also *Present Yo-kai *Classic Yo-kai *'Merican Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Types Category:Rank S Yo-kai